


V. Semangkuk Bakso dan Seorang Bujang

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ghosts, Slice of Life, Vacation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Terjadi tak lama setelah Parley antara Hermione dan Draco. Tentang Ronald Bilius Weasley dan ketidakhokiannya perihal asmara.
Kudos: 1





	V. Semangkuk Bakso dan Seorang Bujang

🍀🍀

Orang bilang, lahir, mati, rejeki dan jodoh itu di tangan Tuhan. Kecuali Harry Potter dan Ronald Bilius Weasley. Yang satu mati suka-suka, yang lain jodoh tak sampai-sampai, Tuhan seolah tak tahu-menahu.

Ketika Harry masih berkutat dengan kondisi keberang-berangannya, Ron Weasley memutuskan cuti dadakan setelah enam tahun membuka Cake Parlour tanpa seharipun libur dan 101 kali ditolak wanita. Ia agak capek dan terbebani setiap kali bercermin atau berpapasan dengan muda-mudi yang berduaan hingga memutuskan sejenak menghilang dari peredaran. Hanya meninggalkan pesan singkat pada keluarga dan sahabat, tanpa membawa banyak barang bawaan ia melesat ke Asia Tenggara, berencana berjemur barang seminggu di Bali, hanya untuk tersasar ke Semarang.

Inilah pentingnya menggunakan jasa penyedia Portkey lintas negara yang asli dan legal, bukan yang kaleng-kaleng, tapi Ron yang kesepian akhir-akhir ini agak mencintai isi dompetnya lebih ketimbang yang lain. Berbekal mantra penerjemah yang sayangnya tak begitu paten pula, dengan bahasa lokal terpatah-patah Ron menemui Penyihir setempat, Mangkujiwo, minta dicarikan tempat menginap. Rencana wisata pantai pun berubah jadi wisata kuliner dan jalan-jalan di sepanjang kota tua peninggalan sejarah, Ron dengan cepat beradaptasi.

🍀🍀🍀

Hujan berderap-derap menjatuhi payung, pemandangan trotoar mengabur diselimuti tirai air. Sebenarnya Ron menyesal keluar malam-malam, tapi ia kelaparan, dan wangi sate yang dibakar di warung seberang jalan memenuhi kepalanya hingga ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain ketupat, saus kecap, dan daging empuk. Ia berlarian balik ke losmen.

Selama tinggal di losmen itu, Ron nyaris tak pernah menoleh ke arah pohon beringin yang tumbuh di dekat gapura jalan, namun kali itu ia menoleh. Di balik akar-akaran yang terjuntai, seorang wanita berdiri kehujanan. Baju putihnya basah, air yang jatuh ke tanah memerciki ujung gaunnya hingga kotor berlumpur. Ia memeluk tubuh, rambut panjangnya menempel di sisi-sisi muka. Ron berhenti. Kaki wanita itu tidak memakai alas.

Saat dilihat, Ron terpesona. Wanita itu cantik, bahkan mungkin lebih cantik dari Fleur Delacour, juga Astoria Greengrass. Kalau bukan karena cacing di perutnya memekik-mekik menabuh gamelan minta diisi mungkin Ron sudah mengajak perempuan itu kenalan. Dengan malu-malu Ron pamit, payungnya ia pinjamkan. Ia sampai di losmen dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Mengusap muka, Ron menoleh ke arah pohon beringin. Perempuan itu sudah pergi.

Namun mereka bertemu kembali ketika Ron keluar malam cari jajanan. Bulan bersinar terang di langit, suasana hening dan syahdu. Wanita itu tersenyum semringah ketika melihat Ron, rambut ikalnya tampak amat hitam di wajah yang putih. Jari-jari tangannya terlihat begitu lentik saat mengulurkan payung, sejenak bersentuhan dengan jari-jari Ron yang kapalan. Bibir merah menyunggingkan senyum tipis, suara merdu menyuarakan nama. Sundari. Ron bak terbang ke langit ke tujuh mendengarnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia didekati perempuan, mana cantik pula! Berbunga-bunga, Ron tak sabar hendak menyombong pada Harry dan saudara-saudaranya. Saking senangnya ia sampai tak sadar dari tadi cuma menggerigiti cabe rawit, lumpia gorengnya terabaikan.

🍀🍀🍀🍀

Ketiga kalinya berpapasan dengan Sundari saat keluar malam cari makan, Ron tanpa ragu mengajaknya makan.

"Di daerah sini, tempat makan yang bagus ada di mana?"

"Semua tempat bagus, asal temannya abang," jawab Sundari, dengan suara kecilnya yang mendayu-dayu.

Ron berpaling, menggigit sapu tangan. Ini pertama kalinya ia digombali perempuan, hngh! Tuhan Maha Adil.

Denting mangkuk bakso membuyarkan khayalan Ron. Di pinggir jalan, di bawah sebatang pohon sukun, dua buah gerobak kayu menepi. Yang satu bertuliskan Bakso Mercon Bang Bokir, yang lain bertuliskan Bandrek Mantap Kang Dorman. Meja-meja kecil dan bangku ala kadarnya sudah disusun apik, masakan dan minuman pun telah siap masuk periuk. Ron mengajak Sundari ke sana. Memesan bakso dan bandrek untuk dinikmati berdua.

Bakso kenyal dan lezat, bandrek gurih dan harum, terasa semakin nikmat dalam cuaca dingin. Malam sudah larut, kendaraan tak lagi banyak berlalu lalang, suasananya sepi menenangkan. Purnama menyorot penuh di balik awan, Ron menyesap minumannya penuh kepuasan.

"Tambah baksonya bang," kata Sundari. Ron tergelak, Bang Bokir tertawa dan dengan sigap menyiapkan semangkuk bakso. Sundari melirik Ron, tersenyum malu sambil mengelap mulut dengan serbet usai memesan satu cangkir bandrek lagi pada Kang Dorman. Bisnis bagus, pacaran lancar. Semua senang.

Setelah makan dua mangkuk bakso, Ron sudah kenyang. Ia masih menunggu Sundari makan, dan lama-lama jadi mengantuk. Sambil duduk bertopang dagu ia melayangkan senyum pada Sundari, lalu menatap bulan, sama sekali tak menyadari Kang Dorman keteteran mencucikan lusinan mangkuk dan gelas sementara Bang Bokir memegangi centong baksonya dengan gelisah.

Satu periuk besar bakso kini tinggal seperempatnya, tetapi Sundari masih minta tambah.

"Kok... perasaan gua pait ya Kang," bisik Bang Bokir pada Kang Dorman. Ron yang terkantuk-kantuk tersadar, dan melirik kedua penjual makanan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ron, dengan logat London totok.

Kang Dorman menyeringai kaku, menjawab dengan bahasa Inggris campur aduk. "Ini, Mister, si Eneng, makannya kok ga selesai-selesai..."

Tiga pasang mata melirik Sundari, dan Ron hampir terlonjak melihat banyaknya mangkuk menggunung di meja Sundari.

"Orang bukan..." bisik Bang Bokir, berancang-ancang mengintip ke bawah meja.

"Hush, pamali!" desis Kang Dorman, menarik Bang Bokir bangun.

Ron cuma mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Bingung.

"Anu ya, tapi katanya nih ya katanya... jumat kliwon kemarin Mang Darman ketemu gituan kan ya..." bisik Bang Bokir lagi.

"Mang Darman mana?"

"Kang sate! Yang di perempatan! Pas ujan-ujan jumat kliwon kemaren, ntu kan konon disetopin sama awewe tengah malem, disuruh bakar sate seratus tusuk!"

"Beneran?!"

"Iya beneran! Ampe abis sate segerobak tuh awewe ga kenyang-kenyang! Ya ga taunya bukan awewe mah... wewe..."

"Ish! Astajim, Bang Bokir ah! Jangan ngomong gitu ah!"

"Bang Bokiiir..."

Baik Bokir, Dorman maupun Ron hampir terpekik sewaktu Sundari tiba-tiba memanggil.

"Ya Neng, napa Neng?" tanya Bokir, tapi dia tidak lagi sigap menghampiri pelanggan kali ini, meremas-remas centongnya dengan waswas.

"Tambah baksonya Bang."

"Aduduh Neng, bakso Bang Bokir udah tinggal kuahnya aja..."

"Ya udah kuahnya juga ga papa Bang."

Sambil mengeluh "pait pait pait" Bang Bokir mematikan kompor dan mengangkat periuk. Siapa nyana tahu-tahu Sundari mengambil periuk itu dari tangannya dan langsung menenggak sisa kuah bakso tak ubahnya orang normal minum air.

Bunyi kucuran air menyadarkan semua orang. Melihat ke tanah, bakso menggelinding dan bandrek menggenang. Yang seharusnya habis tertelan, tidak tahunya meluber keluar dari lubang yang menganga di belakang. Ron, Dorman dan Bokir melotot dengan muka pucat pasi.

"Mister, helep!" cicit Kang Dorman. Ia dan Bokir memegangi tangan Ron dengan keras, gemetaran seperti anak kambing baru belajar berdiri. "Sun... sun... Bang Bokir! Basa Inggris sendal apaan Bang!"

"Slipper! Slipper Hollow!!"

🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀

Bayangkan, sekalinya disamperin cewek malah kena begituan. Dosa apaa, hayati.

🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀

Bayar kerugian Kang Bandrek dan Abang Bakso karena kasihan, belum lagi mesti melapor ke Komunitas Sihir yang berwenang atas penggunaan sihir di hadapan Muggle, Ron sudah kehilangan minat melanjutkan liburan. Ia mengepak koper, membuang muka saat mendengar tangisan merajuk "Bang, aku bisa jelaskan, Bang..." dari balik pohon beringin saat lewat gapura jalan, dan pulang ke London, kali ini menguras kocek dalam-dalam demi menyewa jasa penyedia Portkey yang terpercaya. Kepala keliyengan, ia langsung buka toko, dan berjualan Cake sampai datang pagi.


End file.
